Birthday surprise
by avatarfanlin
Summary: It's Kya's birthday and Lin has something special lined up for her. what happens when Tenzin and Pema sees her little surprise?


**HAHAHA! i did this for my own entertainment because people won't give me prompts. if you want more kyalin send me a prompt. anyway i hope you like this enjoy and review**

* * *

Today is Kya's birthday and her partner, Lin, has something specially planned for her.

Lin undressed, leaving herself in her underwear and bindings. She saw her badge on her uniform in the corner. She decided to remove it and put it in the middle of her bindings. She grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it in front of the door. "She better appreciate this." She straddled the chair in her underwear as she patiently waited for the birthday girl to come home.

Ten minutes passed when Lin heard the jiggling of the doorknob. Lin sat up straight and crossed one long luscious leg over the over, knowing how much Kya loved her legs. She liked running her fingers up and down them, kissing them, lic- _calm yourself. This is about her, not you._

She put on her bedroom eyes on as the door creaked open. "Are you ready for your birthday present?"

"Lin?" Her eyes widened at the voice.

"Pema?" She then looked at the other two people standing with her. "Tenzin? Kya?… excuse me while I go kill myself."

"Huh, you were actually listening to me when I told you what I wanted for my birthday."

"Shut up Kya" Just as Lin was about to walk to her bedroom to put on some clothes, Kya grabbed her wrist.

"I think I prefer it this way. For my present I want you to have drinks with us in your underwear."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm serious."

Lin looked into Kya's eyes and found that she was indeed serious. "Why me?"

"Because you promised to do anything for my birthday and because you are hot."

Lin took a seat across from Pema and Tenzin as Kya prepared the drinks. "So uh, Lin, what did you get Kya for her birthday?" Pema asked with a blush.

"You're looking at it. It was either this or a naked mud fight. And quite frankly, I'm suddenly happy I'm sitting here in my underwear."

Kya walked into the lounge with a bottle of sake and shot glasses. "I brought the ice breaker."

"Thank the spirits." Lin poured herself a drink and then knocked it back in one go. "Not to sound rude but I thought you were just having dinner with mr and mrs Airhead. Why are they here?"

"We love you too Lin." Tenzin said sarcastically. "And Kya invited us back."

"You could have said no. It may be her birthday but it doesn't give her the right to force you to do anything she wants."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"First off," drink, "she asked me to do this because this is what she wanted for her birthday. Don't blame me if I have a great body and are amazing at sex. Secondly," drink, "I did this of my own free will because I love her. And last of all," drink, "Kya is in charge of where I sleep and my back is not a fan of the couch." Drink.

Kya downed her drink and then put her arm around Lin's shoulder, kissing her on the cheek. "Awwwww. You did this because you love me. I love you too."

"And you are a light weight when it comes to holding your liquor."

As the night wore on Kya became very clingy. She had one arm wrapped around Lin's waist and the other tracing Lin's abs. Much to everyone's annoyance excluding Kya. Pema couldn't take her eyes off the scene and Tenzin just wanted to go home, knowing what Kya was doing. "I think it is time for Pema and I to go home."

"Thank you."

"Nooooooo. You can't go home." _SHUT UP KYA, LET THEM LEAVE! _"There is still half a bottle left."

"And that's half a bottle too much. Tenzin, go home." Tenzin didn't wait for a second chance to grab Pema's arm and pull her outside. "You can let go of me now Kya, I know you aren't drunk."

Kya stopped her hand movements and leaned against the couch. "How did you know?"

"I watered down the bottle as I've been drinking it this month. I'm pretty sure it is mostly water now"

"I thought so. Thank you for playing along. You're an amazing actress when you want to be and you don't hold back."

"I can't believe your birthday request was to make Tenzin feel uncomfortable."

Kya smiled as she pulled Lin to her feet. "Well he has gotten used to the idea of us together so this was the only way to make him feel uncomfortable. Also," She ran her fingers down Lin's well toned stomach, "I think Pema is a little jealous of our relationship."

Lin smirked her infamous smirk. "Anyone would be. The sex is amazing."

Kya playfully slapped her shoulder. "It's still my birthday."

She didn't need to say much more as Lin picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom.


End file.
